


Practice Makes Perfect

by Sam_Land



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Land/pseuds/Sam_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago when they were eight, Jack had asked Hiccup if they wanted to practice kissing jokingly. Now Jack decides to bring it up at eighteen and Hiccup knows this time, he has to plant that kiss in the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to get my fluffy creativeness going and how could I not include these two blushing dorks in the process?

Jack and Hiccup peacefully lie under a tree, hiding from the scorching sun in the middle of summer. The silence settles over them like a blanket, and only adds more discomfort in the heat, making Hiccup shift awkwardly to look up at the boy beside him. Thankfully, the quietude shatters with a taunting question and a crooked smile from Jack.

 

"Wanna practice kissing?"

 

Hiccup's face flushes a dark shade of red, wondering if he had heard his best friend right. "Huh?" He says while sitting up, but not being able to meet the other's burning gaze. That was definitely random...

 

He can hear the smirk in his voice when he replies, "Awh come on, are you being shy about a little kiss? I mean, how else are we gonna know what to do when we grow up?"

 

He admits it was a valid point, one that he had wondered himself only a few weeks prior when celebrating a classmate's birthday. They were both eight, which was close to double digits, which was like practically being an adult. They had to be prepared.

 

Internal monologue coming to an end and with a goal set in mind, Hiccup squares his shoulders as he whines, "I'm not being shy! And I'll prove it to you..."

 

As he leans in to plant his lips on the other's mouth, Jack only has a fraction of a second to be utterly shocked, mouth gaping and eyes wide, before he turns his face and leans his body away at the last moment.

 

Hiccup falls over, the contact he was relying his weight on being missing, and face plants into Jack's lap. The youth in question bursts into an obnoxiously loud set of giggles and begins thumping at the grassy floor as he holds his stomach with his unoccupied hand. Hiccup scowls at nothing in particular as he picks himself back up and punches Jack's arm when his laughing doesn't seem to be coming to an end. Jack calms himself until he's panting, with a huge grin on his face.

 

"Well I gotta say, I didn't know you loved my legs so much you had to give 'em a smooch, with your _whole face_!" He says teasingly to which Hiccup mutters that he is a hypocrite since he was the one who was too scared to kiss him. Seeing Jack's smirk disappear into a shy smile, while his cheeks bloom into the color of a tomato, deemed the experience worth it in Hiccup's mind as he begins to snicker at the expression of his best friend. Laughter being as infectious as it is, the other boy soon joins him and the rest of the evening was spent rolling around in the shade of the old tree, making fun of the events that had taken place only moments before.

 

*

 

Ten years later, Hiccup finds himself under the same tree, with the same boy, watching the spring blossoms fly off into the wind. They were sitting side by side, backs against the wood. He had to say it was much smaller than he remembered it, but the boy next to him was also definitely larger than ten years ago. They had continued being friends throughout the decade, and it was amazing how time flew. Ten years, Hiccup admits to himself, is pretty intense. While deep in thought, the tranquility is interrupted by Jack.

 

"Remember when you tried to kiss me?" He teases, flicking the brunet between his eyebrows. Hiccup blushes obviously but stay in his comfy crevice of the trees roots.

 

That's three parallels to a certain memorable summer day already. Jack breaking the silence, Jack asking about kissing, and Hiccup transforming into a freckled tomato. They hadn't really talked about it ever afterwards, but, Hiccup thinks to himself, maybe if this goes his way, he would actually get to kiss the white-haired boy this time...

 

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who started it."

 

Jack laughs, which fills Hiccup with a warm feeling of content and admits silently that he could listen to that sound forever and it would never grow tiring.

 

The pause in conversation stretches until Jack murmurs, "I didn't think you'd actually do it. I was... scared when you started leaning in."

 

Hiccup hums and finally sits up, shifting to look into the other man's eyes. They were eccentric blue and beautiful, reminding him of a crispy winter morning sky where it had snowed the night before. Throughout the years, the teen had bleached his hair, and sure it was a shock at first, but the white locks suited his pale skin and Hiccup constantly resisted the urge to run his hand through them.

 

"I'm sorry." He's gentle, but blunt, and it makes Jack smile sheepishly.

 

Adorable.

 

Courage racing through his veins from the other's reaction, he asks in a low, possibly slightly husky voice, "Would you be scared if I tried to kiss you now?"

 

Jacks eyes widen with surprise but he quickly averts his gaze to something much more interesting on the ground off to the side of Hiccup as a pink flushes his ears and across the bridge of his nose.

 

Cute.

 

"Would you _try_ to kiss me now?" He asks tentatively, as if scared to get his hopes up. Hiccup's heart flutters in his chest and his move is so sudden that Jack yelps slightly which slowly, but surely turns into a soft moan.

 

Hiccup had cupped the other boy's face, cradling his jaw, and his eyes had slid closed as his lips touched Jack's. The soft and warm pressure felt too good for something so small and trivial, but almost as soon as the kiss started it ends, with Jack pushing the brunet away with his hands on Hiccup's chest.

 

Horror flickers over the freckled face. Did he do something wrong? Jack's pastel blush only gets worse, however, as he confides in the other boy, "I wanted to make the first move, damn you."

 

Hiccup begins to laugh, but is muffled by Jack pulling him in for another, deeper and longer kiss. They separate to breath and they pant slightly onto each other lips until they catch each others eyes and begin to giggle. Once more do they spend the whole day under that aged tree, only this time they cuddle and kiss, laugh and poke, tickle and sigh, smart-mouth and sass-talk, both forever thankful for that silly summer day ten years ago.


End file.
